Dragon Heart
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: For the past six months Harry has been travelling the Sahara Desert looking for a new purpose after the war with Voldemort. Now after all this time Charlie Weasley has contacted the wayward hero with a small favor. What could the dragon tamer want?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I do not have any rights to it or do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Dragon Heart**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace with a large sigh of discomfort. He really hated the floo. Brushing the ash off his cargo pants and combat boots he looks up at Charlie Weasley who had dragged him here.

Snarling lightly, "Alright what on earth is so important that you had to drag me from vacation in the Sahara?

Charlie raised a brow, "You are travelling the Sahara in black cargo pants, combat boots and a black tank?"

The Gryffindor nodded, "And?"

The dragon tamer snorted, "You are insane but I guess being a wizard has its advantages. Anyways yes it is urgent. We had a new dragon brought here that was really unique in both colouring and look. We think it's a new species of dragon or just one that we haven't seen before."

Harry raised a brow, "What does a new dragon have to do with me Charlie? I'm not a Tamer."

The elder Weasley groaned and tugged at a piece of his hair, "But you can talk to him Harry. You're a parselmouth! We hope that he will let you close to him! Every time we try he fogs the place and takes off to a different area of the corral we have him in."

The saviour scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Fine take me to him. And meanwhile tell me what kind of dragon I am looking for in the big bird pin ya got him in."

Charlie smiled and slapped the smaller male on the shoulder leading him down the halls, "Excellent I knew I could depend on you! Come on let me suit you up so we can't get jailed for killing the saviour."

"Nope I will be fine in what I am wearing."

"Harry that's suicide! This is a dragon not a mindless snake!"

Harry growled, "Snakes are not mindless if anything they are great socialists!"

Charlie paused and groaned, "Fine the dragon you're looking for...his well huge about 25' and we know that it is indeed male because of the common ridge structure. His scales are actually the same colour as your eyes with a lighter mint green tinge around the eye and horn ridges."

The Gryffindor frowned, "So what it's like a gem dragon?"

The tamer shrugged, "It does have a crystal like structure to its scales and horns and his scales are emerald in colour so ya I guess. Oh we are almost there."

Harry looked up at the large stone door that would lead him to where the dragon is kept. He was handed a parchment and everlasting quill before opening the human sized door.

"Remember Harry once you're in there we won't be able to see or hear anything, you will have to open the door yourself from that side. Are you sure you don't want our equipment?"

The Gryffindor smiled and glided through the door the harsh stone door slamming behind him. Looking around he was not happy to be surrounded by the thick sight impairing fog nor the heat that seemed to rise from the rocky floor. Stashing the quill and parchment into a pocket of his cargoes he pulled his shoulder length hair into a rough ponytail before grabbing one of the large rocks and hauled himself up the ten foot wall and onto the platform.

Looking out across the expanse he was just about to give up when he felt hot wind brush against his bare neck. His eyes widened and his heart jumped in his chest. The only thing going through his mind was, shit.

Turning slowly he raised his hand to show he was unarmed and hopefully not a threat. His eyes widened at the emerald green scaled neck and into glowing pupiless green eyes.

Taking a step back he tripped over a large scaly mass that Harry identified as the dragons tail. The dragon growled deep in its chest and slammed its tail against his stomach causing Harry to cry out in pain. Looking up into the eyes of what could be his death he took a deep breath and hissed out carefully, "_My apologies Lord."_

The dragon looked down at the boy before slowly removing his tail sliding it off the human's chest causing another small hiss of pain. The dragons hisses came from deep in his chest like a rumbling purr, "_Forgive me wyrmling I did not recognize one of my own in such a hideous form."_

_"wyrmling_?" Harry mumbled before sitting up carefully gripping his ribs

The dragon snorted and knelt down taking a long deep breath before rumbling again, "_No not wyrmling! Sneaky human how do you know this tongue."_

The Gryffindor came up onto his knees lowering his gaze respectfully, "_I have had it my entire life. That I have known for."_

A dark chuckle reverberated through the dragon's scales into the rock he was standing on,_"How interesting. Tell me little human, why was I detained and brought here during my great rest?"_

Green eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to wrap his brain around the strange words, "_I am sorry my lord but great rest?"_

"_I sleep for five years every century as a sort of hibernation. Your people moved me here while I slept. I wish to know why."_

Harry grumbled lightly, _"this is a dragon tamer facility. They care for, train with, and raise dragons where they can be protected and unharmed from the dangers of the world."_

The dragon roared in outrage, _"Do I look like I need protecting! I am far older than most of the wyrmling you have here! I do not need protecting within my own mountain. You will inform them that they are to release me from this confinement so that I may return to my territory!"_

Harry frowned before standing completely his aching ribs protesting the motions, _"Alright I will see what I can do but if they don't listen no blaming me."_

The dragon gave a large throaty laugh, _"I do not give out blame unwisely."_

Nodding Harry slowly went over to the edge of the stone platform and looked down. How the hell was he getting down with what felt like to be either bruised or fractured ribs. Looking at the large dragon who seemed to be amused by his every movement he hissed lightly, _"Want to give me a lift down?"_

A huff of smoke formed around the dragons nostrils before the tip of his tail lifted to Harry and the wizard smiled in gratitude before stepping out onto it carefully. Being lowered to the ground by dragon tail was a lot harder than he had though and he ended up slipping off about five feet from the ground landing on his back with a yelp.

Groaning he gripped his ribs once more and rolled onto his side. Standing once more he limped toward the entrance and hit the knob that would let him through the small human sized door. On the other side were Charlie and the Head Dragon Tamer who Harry had only met once.

Charlie gasped, "Oh god Harry! I knew you shouldn't go in there without armour. Damn how bad is it?"

Harry shrugged, _"Its fine Charlie."_

Both tamers blinked and Harry looked at them before groaning, "Sorry, I am fine Charlie."

The other tamer huffed, "what did you find out about the dragon?"

The wizard shrugged, "Nothing. He wants to be let out. He doesn't like it here and you guys had no right to move him during his hibernation."

The man growled, "He is a new species he isn't going anywhere! He is one of the greatest finds of the century. You convince him to stay. Now snake speaker!"

Harry frowned and glared walking back into the enclosure. The dragon was lazily curled around a rock staring at him as he stepped closer. Sitting in front of the dragon's large muzzle he sighed heavily, "_The head Dragon Tamer refuses to release you. He claims you are the greatest find in the century and that you're not going anywhere. I'm sorry. Perhaps an agreement can be struck to make you at least stay for awhile till I can convince them?"_

Dark smoke curled around the small opening in his jaw and glowing green eyes met his, _"My agreement is this. You are to remain here and teach me what you know about these modern day dragon tamers and other things. I will stay for as long as you are amusing."_

Harry's eyes fell to the ground, "_I thought I was hideous to you? Why would you wish to be near something that is hideous?"_

The facial expression of the dragon became unreadable, _"Perhaps I was too harsh in that statement. For a human you are rather fascinating. I have never met a human with such green eyes. You hold such age behind them. You have had a hard life."_

_"Yes, I have. Please give me a moment I need to tell Charlie your decision and mine."_

Standing he gripped his ribs with a groan of pain walking back over to the entrance. Knocking on the knob the door open and he looked through at the two tamers, "A deal has been struck. He will stay for as long as it takes for him to get bored of me."

Charlie frowned, "Harry I don't understand."

The wizard smiled, "I'm staying here Charlie with the dragon. When you bring me some food bring a few books about the Wizarding world maybe even a fable based one. So I have something to read to him. I think he is a type of sage dragon."

Slamming the door closed Harry looked back at the large corral and began to explore it. A lot of the heavy fog had lifted and he was willing to bet that the dragon had done it. He had made it about halfway around when he saw a bubbling hot spring large enough for even the dragon to soak in. Kneeling carefully he dipped his hand into the water and almost groaned at the warmth of the water. Travelling in the Sahara had taken its toll on him and hot water was something he missed.

Sighing he looked over his shoulder looking straight back into the dragons eyes, "_Having fun following me?"_

A rumbling chuckle was his only answer before he sighed, _"You mind if I get in? I haven't felt warm water in almost six month and I really want the Sahara sand off my body."_

The dragon huffed and slid into the warm water beckoning him in with a flick of his tail.

Harry quickly shed his shirt tossing it onto one of the smaller rocks before sitting down to undo the laces of the combat boots. He loved these boots he really did. Next he shrugged out of his pants and boxers before letting his hair fall from the ponytail. Looking back at the dragon he could see the pupiless green eyes roaming his body as if examining every single scar and the forming bruises along his chest and ribcage.

Wading into the steaming water Harry gasped as a shiver travelled across his skin just from the sheer pleasure of feeling warm water again. He was soon lost to scrubbing gently along his body to rid himself of the salty sweat and rough clinging sand. Dipping under the water he scrubbed his hair till it no longer felt oily and gritty before resurfacing and knocking straight into the waiting arms of a…wait arms?

Harry whirled around and his eyes widened at the tall figure behind him in the water. Unique mint green hair fell down his shoulder and floated atop the water. Pale flawless skin wrapped around smooth hard muscles of the individual. But was most astonishing was the glowing pupiless green eyes that stared into his pupiled emerald eyes.

_"Well that's a new one."_

The man let out a rumbled laugh which was surprising from a seemingly human body, "_We dragons have many secrets. Tell me your name little human, you never told me"_

Harry gulped and swam backwards till he was against the rocky side of the hot spring. _"Harry. My name is Harry."_

_"Harry? How fascinating. Such a common name for such an uncommon individual. You may address me as Rahu."_

Nodding the wizard attempted to swim around the dragon turned human only to be caught in the arms again and pulled up against a chest that seemed warmer than the surrounding water. Struggling a bit he sighed and looked back at the curious eyes, _"What?"_

A finger traced over the famous scar on Harry's forehead, "_Where did you get this?"_

Emerald green eyes shut, _"I got it when I was one. It's a curse scar."_

Long fingers traced down to the scars along his shoulder, _"and these?"_

_"Hungarian Horntail when I was 14."_

A deep rumble and the hand switched to his right arm, _"and these two little human?"_

A deep sigh, _"the pierce scar is from a basilisk and the other was from a dagger."_

A long swipe of a tongue sent shivers down Harry's spine_, "such fascinating scars and stories behind them."_

A soft splash alerted the wizard to the dragon disappearing below the depths of the water. He felt something brush along his thigh.

-MINOR LEMON REMOVED-

Strong arms gripping him around his waistand a gentle voice brushed his mind,_"Follow me."_

Nodding Harry allowed himself to be pulled along under the water surprised at how deep the pool actually went. Then again it was built for a dragon so really he shouldn't be. The only problem was the Harry couldn't see a single damn thing. He was just being pulled through dark depths of a giant heated body of water.

He felt himself being pulled up and just as his lungs began to burn for air he had surfaced in a dark looking cave. Taking a few deep breaths and rumbling noise sounded and Harry felt hardened scales under his body and just about screamed. Reflexively he shut his eyes as a ball of fire shot from a part of the water and as he opened it he just about keeled over in surprise. He was in a rather nice sized cave. Granted it couldn't fit the dragon he was with but a human could manoeuvre easily around it along the stone ledges and outcrops.

However that wasn't what caught his attention most. It was the gold, silk, books, and other trinkets that were stacked and hoarded along the ledges that really made him look._"This is amazing."_

He slipped off the tail he was on and swam over to the side pulling himself up and out right next to the roaring fire the dragon had provided. Waving a hand in front of his face at the amount of smoke building he waved his hand banishing it before casting a wordless and wandless light spell. Grabbing one of the silks he wrapped it around his waist looking over at the dragon who was still looking at him in great interest now back in full scaly form.

_"Does this suit your needs human? I discovered it some days ago. Apparently it was once a cave for a water dragon but then they built the reserve here and the water dragon left leaving the humans to build this corral around it as a holding pen. Of course most of the last part is speculation. I am assuming this was the water dragons hoarding place and judging from the bedding he had a human companion as well."_

Harry snorted, _"Thanks for the history lesson. Why did you drag me here?_" turning to look at one of the piles of books.

_"To finish what I started without interruption_," the voice seemed to grow more human.

Harry turned just in time to get knocked onto the pile of silks by a very human looking dragon. A curtain of mint hair fanned out on one side as lips slammed into his roughly. The wizard hissed in pain lifting a knee to slam it into the dragon's now very unprotected private parts.

A high pitch scream and the dragon were on his side curled into himself with soft pitiful hisses of pain.

The wizard stood over him the silk still wrapped tightly around his waist, _"Nice try._"

Glowing green eyes stared at him and he could see the pain swirling in the depths and Harry sighed kneeling beside the dragon turned human, "_Alright perhaps that was a tad too harsh yes? But you shouldn't play with me. I'm not one to be used by dragons looking for a quick fix._" Harry brushed his hand through the mint coloured hair as the dragon curled into his silk covered lap.

The dragon looked up at him, "_My apologies it has been a very long lonely life."_

Harry smiled kissing the heated forehead gently, _"Well I can help with some of that loneliness while you want me around."_

_"Thank you wyrmling."_

Harry rolled his eyes, "_and we are back to the wyrmling thing."_

The two looked at one another and Harry couldn't help but smile as the ancient being in his lap. Maybe this arrangement was for the best after all.

**AN: I might continue it I guess it depends on how popular it is...**


End file.
